Como odio el verde turquesa
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Se sentía humillada y avergonzada. Pensó en ir a golpear al imbécil de gran bocota, pero eso no sería para nada sensato, su cara aún seguía roja y no quería seguir siendo la burla de todos en la cafetería. (Genderbender.)


**Ciaossu, mina-san!:3**

Sean bienvenidos a mí primer fic de _"El increíble mundo de Gumball"._

¡Hace cuanto deseaba escribir esto!

Pero bueno, prácticamente como se lo esperaban, (si ya han leído alguna otra historia mía) este será un fic genderbender. En fin, espero que lo que escriba sea de su agrado.

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Mundo alterno (todos son humanos).**

 **-Alto contenido de genderbender. (GumballFem!)**

 **-Tonterías románticas.**

 _Están advertidos…_

 _ **Como odio el verde turquesa**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _ **Ese chico me molesta"**_

La señora Watterson se encontraba bebiendo una pequeña taza de café humeante, disfrutando tranquilamente de los últimos minutos de paz que podría gozar durante todo el día antes de que su peculiar familia despertara. Tomó el último sorbo de café de manera rápida, ellos pronto despertarían.

-Tres, dos, uno y…-contó con un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Es mi turno de ir primero!-exclamó Anaís al intentar acercarse de manera estrepitosa al baño.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es el mío!-gritó la hija mayor mientras empujaba a la pelirosa fuera de su camino.

-¡Las dos se equivocan! ¡Es mi turno!- Darwin se colgó del cuello de Gumball haciéndola caer, Anaís se tumbó sobre ambos. Pronto, el pequeño e inocente intento de los tres por llegar primero al baño, se volvió en un terrible combate.

La pelea matutina había comenzado.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué creen que hacen?-Richard apareció frente a ellos con una dona en la mano de aspecto dudoso.

-Amm…arreglamos nuestro pequeño desacuerdo con una entretenida competencia.-contestó la peliazul sonriéndole de manera exagerada a su padre y siendo imitada por sus hermanos menores.

-Oh, ya veo.-el hombre de cabello rosado le restó importancia al asunto y volvió a su habitación conforme con la respuesta recibida.

Una vez que Richard se perdió en el pasillo, los menores volvieran a su pelea. Anaís estrangulaba a Gumball mientras ella sujetaba fuertemente a Darwin de la pierna quien hacía un gran intento por tocar la perilla de la puerta del baño.

-Ya casi…-decía el chico al tener su mano a escasos milímetros la perilla.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Gumball apretaba más fuerte el agarre de la pierna de Darwin, haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido.

-Acabaré con ambos si ahora mismo no me dejan entrar primero al baño.-advirtió la más pequeña.

-¡Bastaaaaaaaaa!-ese fue el gritó enfurecido de Nicole quien subía por las escaleras. Ellos al escuchar el estruendoso gritó de su madre, se pusieron de pie y se formaron como si fueran alguna especia de soldados.

-¿Qué acaso no pueden empezar un día normal como hermanos? ¿Es demasiado difícil para los tres?

-Pero mamá…

-¡Richard!-el mencionado apareció al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede Nicole?

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué no regañaste a estos niños por estar peleando dentro de la casa?

-Ellos dijeron que estaban teniendo una sana competencia.

Nicole se golpeó la frente con una mano y luego miró de forma gélida a sus hijos. Los tres tragaron duro al ver la cara de demonio que puso su madre.

…

-Cielos, viejo. No puedo creer que mamá nos obligue a hacer el aseo de toda la casa por un mes.-escupió la chica de ojos azules mientras tomaba con brusquedad el almuerzo de su casillero.

-No olvides que también debemos encargarnos de las compras.-le recordó.

-Eso no me molesta tanto, Darwin.-admitió.-Mí problemas es que nos perderemos la venta de videojuegos en rebaja.-su cara se tornó triste.-Llevaba esperando esto desde hace semanas. Solo quería comprar la edición especial de _"The Tale of Zelmore, The Golden Lake"._

-Lo siento, Gumball, tal vez para la próxima rebaja lo puedas comprar.-le animó.

-Chicos, ¿No irán a la venta de videojuegos de esta tarde?-preguntó un chico de cabellos verde turquesa.

Darwin saludó al recién llegado y Gumball solo se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

-Hola, Alan.-dijo el pelinaranja.-Lamentablemente, ni Gumball ni yo podremos ir. Estaremos castigados por un largo tiempo.-confesó.

-Lo lamento por ustedes.-dijo de forma sincera el chico.

- _Otra vez esa cara de compasión.-_ pensó la chica.

-En realidad no es tan malo, pero Gumball quería conseguir un video juego nuevo.

La nombrada solo hizo una mueca a su hermano por estarla delatando ante su peor enemigo.

-Tal vez yo podría…-Alan no logró terminar su oración.

-Bien, nos vemos luego, Alan.-le cortó de manera abrupta.-Darwin y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes del almuerzo.-dijo jalando de forma brusca a su hermano para alejarlo de ahí.

-Adiós.-soltó de manera decepcionada mientras veía como desaparecían ambos hermanos.

-Ese cabeza de globo, como me irrita.-masculló molesta una vez que se vieron alejados del pasillo en el que se habían topado con Alan.

Darwin apartó su brazo de manera brusca.

-¿Se puede saber por qué siempre tienes que actuar así con Alan?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella solo chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

-El solo quería ser amable, Gumball.

-¿Amable?-rió.-Si, claro. Don perfecto es el tipo más amable de la escuela. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Estás actuando como una niñita.-apuntó el ojiverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Tienes que dejar de ser tan grosera con Alan.

Gumball frunció el ceño molesta. Ella no era una chica grosera. Solamente no soportaba que Alan gustara de meterse en sus asuntos.

-Siempre ha sido así desde la secundaria.

La ojiazul comenzó a recordar cuando conoció al chico de alta estatura.

 _Gumball y Darwin se encontraban a mediados de su primer año de escuela secundaria._

 _-Esto será increíble, viejo. Después de la escuela iremos al estreno de "Guerra Zombi".-recordó mientras le mostraba ambas entradas.-y después por una pizza._

 _-Aun no puedo creer que la señora mamá nos diera permiso de ver esa película.-dijo con emoción._

 _-De algo sirvió decirle que cuidaríamos de Anaís lo que resta del mes._

 _Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la cafetería._

 _-¡Gumball! ¡Darwin! ¡Por aquí!-gritó una chica de cabello castaño para que se acercaran a su mesa._

 _-Hola chicos.-los dos se sentaron junto a sus amigos._

 _-¿Qué opinan del chico nuevo?-preguntó con curiosidad Leslie.-Alan Keane es su nombre, creo._

 _-Es un chico bastante agradable, supongo.-contestó la peliazul sin mucho interés en el tema._

 _-Creo que es buen tipo.-comentó Carrie._

 _-Lo es.-afirmó Darwin.-Ayer olvidé el cuaderno donde había hecho la tarea de matemáticas y Alan amablemente me prestó su cuaderno para poder copiar la suya._

 _-Además, también es alguien bastante atractivo.-soltó Penny.-Un chico muy apuesto._

 _Después de dar sus opiniones sobre el peliverde, siguieron con sus típicas pláticas triviales mientras terminaban lo que quedaba de sus almuerzos._

 _-Bien, tengo que ir al baño antes de que empiece la siguiente clase, los veo allá._

 _Gumball se dirigió al baño, pasó por todo lo largo de la cafetería, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de salida, no notó que un chico de gafas negras con un refresco de cola de gran tamaño estaba a punto de entrar. Lo siguiente fue fácil de deducir, la peliazul quedó tirada en el suelo, completamente empapada de refresco._

 _-Las entradas.-pensó mientras rápidamente las buscaba dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.-Oh no.-las entradas se habían arruinado._

 _-Fue tu culpa por atravesarte, Gumball.-dijo el chico sin importarle que hubiera estropeado las entradas de la chica y su ropa._

 _Ella estuvo a punto de insultarlo pero alguien la detuvo._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntó un chico, dándole la mano para que logrará levantarse. La peliazul solo se limitó a asentir ante la acción del muchacho._

 _Alan la observó por un momento, y vio las entradas estropeadas que se asomaban por el bolsillo de su pantalón. Reconoció a que película pertenecían._

 _-¿También planeabas ir al estreno de "Guerra Zombi"?_

 _-Eso planeaba.-murmuró._

 _-Amm, si quieres…-Gumball alzó la mirada hacia el chico.-Toma, puedes quedártelas.-Alan le extendió un par de entradas a la película que tanto deseaba ir.-En realidad yo no soy muy fanático de esas películas, creo que tu serías más feliz con ellas que yo.-finalizó mientras le sonreía._

 _Las aceptó tímidamente, y un pequeño, pero muy notable sonrojo se asomó por su rostro.-Gracias.-susurró de forma tenue._

 _Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos._

 _-Emm…-la peliazul estaba a punto de decir algo pero el mismo chico que la había tirado, habló._

 _-A Gumball le gusta el chico nuevo.-gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la cafetería escucharan.-Gumball está enamorada de Alan. ¡Miren que roja está!_

 _A la mencionada solo se le oscureció la mirada al escuchar las risas que todos soltaban. Se sentía humillada y avergonzada. Pensó en ir a golpear al imbécil de gran bocota, pero eso no sería para nada sensato, su cara aún seguía roja y no quería seguir siendo la burla de todos en la cafetería. Alan al ver que la chica se mordía el labio con fuerza, decidió intervenir._

 _-¿Gumball?_

 _La chica de ojos azules solo bajó la mirada, y le estrelló las entradas al peliverde en el pecho._

 _-Oye, espera.-dijo intentando detenerla, algo que no logró.-Lo siento…_

-Insisto, actúas como una niñita.

-Ese es mi problema, Darwin.-contestó.- Enserio no toleró a ese chico.

Gumball Watterson sí que podía ser bastante infantil cuando se trataba de Alan Keane.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
